Lord Pulmkin (Movie)
'Lord Pulmkin '''is the fifth movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. It takes place between episodes 75 and 76. A multi-realm ruler plans to capture and sell the Human World by rotting it down to the core. He and his men head straight there and begins their operations. Lord Pulmkin gets ahold of the Colbalt Stars and wishes for the Human World's rotting in 3 hours. Now with not much time, Uno, Goki, Natsumi & Dashi must stop the evil lord before his plan comes true. When only Uno left, he must triumph over the seemingly invulnerable Lord Pulmkin. Overview All the way from the Hex Realm, Lord Pulmkin decides to take his men and executes a plan to take over the Human World, and sell it for profit to another foreign realm. Lord Pulmkin and his crew heads out and travels all the way to the Human World. When they get there, they immediately searches for the Colbalt Stars as they have been searching around the Vexus Galaxy for them. Eventually, they find the remaining 2 and makes the wish to plan the realm's rotting in 3 hours. With the clock ticking, Lord Pulmkin sends his soldiers to go out and start taking over the land and preparing for its prince range. Meanwhile, Uno Hukara and Goki Nagato senses this and travels up to the big ship that is on the way and tries to send it into another direction. However, they are stunned by the beginning of the rotting and hurled into the ship's path and thrown off somewhere deep. With this news, the news anchorman reveals that a ship full of space fighters has come to take over the land. The news shocks Yuki Anora and Master Kaze. The two tells this news to Yuki's mother and so she calls Natsumi Eizo. Natsumi comes over and asks what is up. After hearing the news and getting an update by Master Kaze, she flies out towards the villains, planning to stop them. With the rotting down to just 2 hours now, people are starting to feel weaker and weaker, no matter what they do. Natsumi's flight begins to fail her but she is able to maintain it. She finds a bunch of soldiers and easily kills them. She then strikes down 100 with a couple of Air Strikes. Afterwards, more starts to come and they fight her back. Uno and Goki are both helped by Dashi Rasume, who had traveled far out because he felt two Fighting Powers near zero. He tells them of what is goin on and explains that the realm is going to rot in an 1 hour and 45 minutes. The trio then all heads to the battlefield. Lord Pulmkin is relaxing, asking his henchmen of the coordinates and locations of the Colbalt Stars. Tarwi explains that some has gone into Outerspace. Lord Pulmkin then sends Scallion and Jackfruit to go retrieve the the Colbalt Star shards. After a while, Natsumi grows extremely tired, due to the lack of oxygen and energy of the realm's rotting. She then falls and gets beaten down by some soldiers until the trio comes in and defeats them with ease. Then, Uno gives her a Medicine Herb and the foursome all fights the incoming 300 soldiers. Lord Pulmkin is given word that all of his left quadrant and right quadrant soldiers has been destroyed. Getting angered by this, he sends out his last batch of elite soldiers, telling them to not fail. Tarwi states that they have an hour and a half until the rotting consumes the Human World and it can be up for market. This pleases Lord Pulmkin and he enjoys the smell of black mold. Uno and co. manages to finish off the villains with a few energy blasts and small scufles. After that, they all start towards the Spaceship. However, they notice that they are growing weaker as the rotting is not only affecting the land, ground, water and plants, but starting to affect them as well. They then hurry as fast as they can. Yuki and Master Kaze watches as Lord Pulmkin's men reigns terror all over. The two then begins to feel light-headed and Yuki's mother faints. This shocks them both and Master Kaze realizes that something involving the Earth's energy system has been destroyed, causing all of the energy and oxygen to get sucked up like a vaccum. When the foursome reaches the Space Station, the elite soldiers all attacks them and manages to get the better over all of them but Uno who unleashes his Full Body Mass. He defeats them all with one quick Pochenzo-Ha! This angers Lord Pulmkin greatly and Scallion and Jackfruit returns with all of the star shards. They are then sent out with Tarwi and Soybean to finish off the pests. When they get out, Uno takes Scallion, Goki fight Soybean, Natsumi faces off against Tarwi and Dashi fights Jackfruit. The fights are furious and blazing with energy and spirit. However, the rotting will consue everything in 1 hour. This puts the heroes in a weakened state and so they get thrashed by the henchmen. Lord Pulmkin locks away the Colbalt Stars within his Vault inside of his ship. Uno gets up only to get beaten down again. However, Dashi fires a Spirit Cannon, killing Jackfruit. This angers the others but Uno decides to get serious and uses a Full Body Massx2 to kill Tarwi. Goki then arises and musters a large portion of his chi to fight off Soybean. The two battle fiercely and drags it out into the city. They then fight in an abandoned warehouse and eventually, Goki is able to kill Soybean with his Lariat. Goki then starts to grow weaker, as well as the others. However, Uno in his Full Body Massx2 form slows down the process for him. Scallion then grabs Uno's legs and fires a blast at him. However, Uno deflects this and crushes Scallion's arms. Natsumi then uses a Demon Take-Down, killing him. Lord Pulmkin then steps outside, preparing to fight. He admits that he is surprised that they could defeat his men and states that he will kill them. He beats all of the heroes with ease one by one until he gets to Uno. Uno tries to fight him but easily gets dominated. Uno is then sent flying but caught by the foot and hurled to the ground. He is then stepped on. Uno is then getting thrashed until Goki steps in with a Dragon Rush Dance, inflicting a bare amount of pain on Lord Pulmkin. Out of retaliation, Lord Pulmkin uses his Demon Thrash followed by a Demon Explosive Gun, to finish Goki off. Uno then witnesses this, causing him to transform into a Daiza Majin-Desu. He then proceeds to overpower Lord Pulmkin and thrash him and beat him up. He then breaks Lord Pulmkin's right arm. Lord Pulmkin as a result simply regenerates his lost limbs and injured wounds. However, he leaves his arm the way it is and grows in power and speed. He then pulverizes Uno and decimates him on the battlefield. Eventually, he starts to crush Uno's bones, preparing to hold him in this position until 20 minutes is up. However, Natsumi slashes his right arm off. She then drops down and faints, due to lack of oxygen and energy. Lord Pulmkin then screams in pain and is gushing blood out of his arm. Uno then tries to attack him but is kneed and then elbowed into the space station. Lord Pulmkin then grabs Uno and shoots him with a Gakou Demon Flash, causing him to faint. Lord Pulmkin then smashes on Uno's legs and prepares to head back to his ship. However, Dashi barely gets up and kicks Lord Pulmkin in the air. He then fires his Phoenix Burial. This however, only gives him many bruises and Lord Pulmkin kicks Dashi to a rock, to where he faints. Lord Pulmkin then shoots out mouth blasts at Uno's friends, causing them to nearly die. With only 10 miuntes left, Uno arises from within the ship and summons the last of his chi to enter his Full Body Massx50. He then springs into action and kicks Lord Pulmkin. He then flies high into the sky and uses the sun as a source to power up and absorbs some of its energy. He then absorbs some of the energy being given off by the Spaceship. Lord Pulmkin arises and flies straight up, preparing to kill Uno with one strike. Uno is gaining more energy and slowly falling down. Now the rotting will consume all in 3 minutes. Lord Pulmkin is about to get Uno as Goki barely awakens. The time limit reaches 1 minute and Uno launches his Penetrate!'s spirirtual energy, to combine and infuse within Lord Pulmkin's. This causes the great lord to implode from the inside, killing him almost instantaneously. When Uno reaches the ground, he realizes he only has 10 seconds left and bids farewell to the realm and everything else and drops, due to lack of oxygen and energy. When time runs out, the realm goes back to normal, instead of dying out. This causes every human being to rise again as they were all on the ground, down for the count. This surprises Uno as he was sure that he could not have saved his friends. However, Goki reveals that he found the vault and made the wish to save the realm. Dashi, Natsumi and Goki all heads back to Master Kaze's place as Uno stands on top of the Spaceship, staring into the sky. Category:Movies